


Why are you Bleeding?

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: A prompt fill for Elle! Here you go! Much smut.Set around mid S3ish.





	Why are you Bleeding?

Silver signed as the door closed behind him and he leaned against it, taking the weight off his iron leg. He groaned, biting his lip as he put weight back on it just enough to hobble over to the desk and collapse in one of the chairs, tugging at the straps desperately and nearly throwing the boot across the room when he got it free. 

It was a relief not to have it on anymore, here in the quiet sanctuary Flint had allowed him. The captain himself was up on deck, navigating them through a storm that to be honest was nowhere near bad enough that the men needed help, but Flint had seen his pinched look and told him quietly to go to the cabin and rest. Silver had stared him down for long moments before he nodded softly and gone. 

His eyes opened when he heard shouting above deck and a few moments later the door slammed behind Flint as he entered the cabin. He was shaking, his eyes wide and there was blood on his lip.

“Captain?” he asked softly and Flint startled, eyes swinging to him and Silver saw him visibly relax, leaning hard against the door. 

Silver took a breath through his nose, allowing the surprise wash over him silently. A month ago he wouldn’t have ever expected to see Flint relax around him, the darker part of his mind telling him that it was because he was now an invalid and posed no threat. He ignored that small voice, reaching for his crutch where it leaned against the desk.

He took a breath and stood, hopping his way over to Flint, hesitating before reaching a hand out and laying it on his shoulder. 

“Why are you bleeding?” he asked softly.

“It’s nothing,” Flint said, surprising Silver again when he didn’t pull away. 

“It’s something. I heard shouts overhead then you come in here and you’re bleeding.”

Flint looked away and Silver hesitated, feeling something enormous was shifting between them in that moment. Flint wasn’t pulling away from him and Silver was feeling brave, or perhaps stupid. Slowly he reached a hand up and brushed away the trail of blood from Flint’s lip, watching his captain’s eyes fall shut at the touch.

“What are you doing?” Flint whispered, breathless. 

“I don’t know,” Silver admitted, shifting a little closer. One of Flint’s hands came up to rest lightly on his waist, thumb brushing back and forth across his shirt gently. “It just feels…right…”

“Kiss me,” Flint said softly and this time Silver didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and covering Flint’s mouth with his own. 

He could taste the tang of Flint’s blood and his tongue licked out immediately, sliding along Flint’s lips, cleaning the blood from them before dipping into his mouth, running along his tongue as he felt Flint’s other hand sliding into his hair carefully, pulling him closer as the hand on his waist tightened. 

When they broke apart with a gasp, they were both breathing hard, holding each other tightly. Flint was shaking against him and Silver was leaning heavily against him and the door. 

“Silver,” Flint whispered, his voice rough, and Silver shifted, pressing Flint’s body back against the door, his crutch dropping to the floor as he reached for Flint, pinning him hard as he kissed him again, devouring his mouth and swallowing his groan as the hand on his face slid back behind his head, holding him tightly, tilting his head just right and licking into his mouth. 

Flint groaned, arching against Silver as they kissed hungrily, his arm tugging Silver close. His mind was pleasantly blank as his body hummed, feeling alive for the first time in so long he felt like he was coming apart at the seams, shuddering when Silver pressed them so close that Flint could feel the other man was hard, his erection digging into Flint’s hip pleasantly as he realized he was also hard. 

“Fuck,” Flint gasped as he pulled away, his eyes opening as he met Silver’s wide eyes.

“I…” Silver said, not knowing the words to express the sudden feeling washing over him.

“Is this something you want?” Flint asked, tugging their hips together and Silver bit his lip and nodded. Flint groaned, tugging on Silver’s shirt and getting his hands under it as their mouths met again.

Neither of them could remember how they got to the bed later, but between the door and Flint’s small hanging pallet they managed to discard nearly all their clothes, hands roaming across freshly exposed skin.

Flint dragged Silver down on the bed, over him, surprising his quartermaster once again and Silver groaned, slotting their hips together and moving slowly. 

“Captain,” Silver muttered, his mouth on Flint’s collarbone, their hands intertwined above Flint’s head.

“James,” the other managed and Silver shuddered. 

“James,” he whispered, feeling Flint arch under him, their flushed skin sliding together perfectly. 

“I want you in me,” Flint said and Silver nodded, his head spinning so hard he thought he was seeing stars. 

“Tell me what to do, tell me what you want,” Silver said, and Flint groaned, shifting them so he could reach a chest under the bed and tug a jar of oil out of it, pressing it into Silver’s waiting hand. 

“I want you against me, I want you in me, I want to feel everything you can give me,” Flint groaned between kissing Silver desperately. 

“God,” Silver gasped. “What the fuck is happening here?” he asked as he ran his hand down Flint’s chest, pushing himself back far enough that he could tug at Flint’s trousers, throwing them aside once Flint had wriggled out of them. 

He paused, staring down at Flint’s bare body, his chest covered in freckles just like his arms and face, trailing all the way down his legs to his feet. His cock was hard against his stomach and Silver instinctively licked his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to get his mouth around it and drive Flint crazy. 

“Please,” Flint said quietly and Silver’s eyes snapped to his before he nodded, accepting the jar Flint handed him. 

Their eyes locked and Silver bent down slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Flint’s lips, eyes open as they watched each other. Silver sat back and shifted to the edge of the bed, discarding his own trousers as Flint watched him, before he lay his body back across Flint’s, groaning as their cocks pressed together. 

“You’re…god I don’t even have words,” Silver said softly, kissing along Flint’s jaw, utterly lost to sensation.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Flint said softly, a hint of teasing in his voice and Silver snorted, uncapping the jar and dipping his fingers inside, trailing them down Flint’s chest and wrapping a hand around his cock, tugging in long, slow strokes, watching enthralled as Flint’s eyes closed and his head tilted back, his whole face contorted in pleasure. 

Silver slowly slid his hand down, until his fingers were brushing around Flint’s opening softly and Flint’s fingers gripped his arm, the muscles of his stomach contorting as he tried desperately not to buck his hips against Silver’s hand. Silver bit his lip as he slid one finger inside easily and Flint groaned, clenching around him. His eyes widened as Flint sighed, his whole body going limp, his hips moving slowly, unconsciously against Silver’s hand. 

Silver couldn’t even begin to describe what he saw, but under his hands, Flint was both falling apart and coming together again, all at once. Like being touched was bringing him back to life, like he’d been absent for years. Flint arched against him when he carefully put pressure with a second finger and Silver bit his lip hard as he slid his fingers in, imagining how it was going to feel with Flint was around him, so warm and soft.

A third finger slipped in easily and the moan it drew from Flint was obscene, causing Silver to shudder and his cock to twitch. He wanted to watch Flint's face, but he couldn't resist the temptation to lean down and kiss those lips again, gasping when Flint kissed him back eagerly, one hand burying in his curls and holding him close.

“Come on,” Flint breathed against his mouth and Silver slowly eased his fingers away, reaching for the oil to slick his aching cock as he shifted, lining him self up.

Flint's leg wrapped around his waist and his other hand gripped Silver's hip tightly, his whole body thrumming with need and anticipation as Silver pressed slowly against him, the pressure nearly sending Flint over the edge and he groaned, pushing his hips down, the head of Silver's cock sliding in slowly, stretching him perfectly before it slipped past the ring of muscles and Silver sank into his with one long beautiful push and a breathless gasp.

“Oh, fuck,” Silver groaned, his head dropping to Flint's chest as he stilled, every muscle in his body tense as he fought not to come right there. “What are we doing,” he asked, breathless, no intention of stopping, but unable to understand what was happening.

“Giving in,” was all Flint said quietly and Silver met his eyes, their bodies tense and still as they hardly breathed, searching each other's eyes. Finally Silver let out a breath, rolling his hips deliberately and Flint bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he threw his head back.

“Harder,” he gasped and Silver complied, gripping Flint's hip tightly with one hand, the other tangling Flint's hand and pushing it up over their heads, holding on as he began to move.

He wanted to draw it out, to make it last, but he couldn't, neither of them could. Within minutes the were both shaking hard and Flint was arching against him, meeting every thrust with a wanton moan and Silver ran his hand across Flint's stomach, wrapping around his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me, James,” Silver whispered against his ear before he kissed him, swallowing the shout as Flint came hard, his muscles clamping down hard and dragging Silver's release from him with a shocked gasp. They were both shaking hard, the physical and emotional shift leaving them both wrung out and exhausted and when Silver collapsed on top of Flint, all the captain did was twine his arms around the other man and hold him close.

“Thank you,” Flint whispered and Silver hummed, siding to the side and curling up against Flint's chest.

“Will you tell me why you were bleeding?” he asked quietly and Flint chuckled, kissing his head.

“Got in a fight, what do you think?”

“Is the other man still alive?” Silver yawned, too tired to be overly concerned. He'd have heard more raucous is one of the men had been murdered.

“Go to sleep, you shit,” Flint smiled and Silver sighed, doing just that. He would think about what this meant for them later. Much. Much later.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
